What am I suppose to do?
by jokergirl94
Summary: What is she suppose to do when everything that mattered was taken? Takes place during 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon. I recommend reading my other story 'I'm Scared' but can be read alone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Dani!**

**A/N: I have been thinking about this for awhile now and I really missed writing Dani. This will be part of the Dani'verse I'm working on. Takes place during 'Dark Side of the Moon'. **

**Summary: What is she suppose to do when everything that mattered was taken from her? Takes place during 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon. I recommend reading my other story 'I'm Scared' but can be read alone.**

**Title: What am I suppose to do?**

SPN SPN SPN

"Come on Dean," Dani whined stepping out of the bathroom toweling her hair, "I got breakfast yesterday."

"I feel like I got run over by a truck and your already up." Dean grumbled from his bed which was surrounded by beer cans and empty liquor bottles.

"That's what you get for going on a bender," Dani chided before throwing the towel across the motel room desk and grabbed her boots from next to Sam who was still sleeping, "just be grateful you have the world's best sister."

She didn't get an answer except a loud snort and sound of cans being crushed by Dean as he rolled over them. Rolling her eyes she reached for his wallet and grabbed out the money she would need and headed out the door.

Closing the door behind her she started down the hallway towards the Impala. Passing a mirror she stopped to give herself a once over. She was wearing a tight, black White Stripes shirt with worn jean shorts; they were in Arizona after all so why not enjoy the weather while she could?

She wasn't known to be overly vain but she knew she was pretty damn hot. Slim, athletic figure and dazzling emerald green eyes. She had long outgrown her awkward preteen stage and stood at 5'6", still considerably shorter then her brothers, but not a midget like she used to be. With her long blonde hair reaching mid back and was happy to support a nice tan.

Sighing she wrapped a hand around her collarbone and neck where angry red claw marks remained from where she tried to stop the Hellhounds attacking Jo. It had been a failed attempt but she had tried her damndest to get the dog away from her friend and in return barely made it out of Carthage alive herself.

Shaking her head at the shit hole her life had turned into she stepped away from the cracked and smeared mirror heading towards the Impala when she bumped into two men, "Sorry guys. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She answered and continued on her way only sparing a brief glance at each of the men who nodded their heads nervously and continued down the hallway.

That was weird she thought. It looked like Roy and Walt but it couldn't be them. Last she heard the two brothers were locked up in a psych ward somewhere in Minnesota. Shrugging her shoulders she pushed the lobby door open. Weird.

SPN SPN SPN

Dani was at the Impala in the IHOP parking lot trying to juggle the bags of food and coffee while reaching for the door handle. Her left side still wasn't a hundred percent after the attack but it was getting there. Shuffling the bags over to her right arm she managed to pull the door open and set the coffee inside before it spilled.

Smiling at her accomplishment she reached into the glove compartment and slid her gun out placing it back into the waistband of her pants and adjusted the food in the passenger seat before starting the car. Directing the Impala into traffic she took a sip of her black coffee and set off to their motel.

SPN SPN SPN

Kicking the driver's door shut with the bottom of her foot and vowing to never let Dean know about the mistreatment of his baby she pushed through the front door to the motel and was greeted by the attendant behind the desk.

"You doing anything tonight sweet cheeks?"

Looking back she realized the pimply faced teenager was taking to her, "You talking to me?"

"The one and only. So what's the deal?" He asked again coming out from behind the desk.

Laughing she smiled back and answered, "Honey I have bigger fish to fry. No-"She was cut off when she heard what she knew to be a single shot from a shot gun. Dropping her food she started off down the hallway and barely heard the call after her, "What are you worried about cutie it's just a car backfire?"

SPN SPN SPN

Coming to a stop outside their motel room she pulled the gun from her pants and cocked it back. Pressing her ear up against the wood of the door she could hear two men arguing from the other side and kicked in the door.

Just as she pushed it open Walt pulled the trigger and she watched as her big brother was hit with the buck shot and fell back lifeless.

"Put your guns down boys and turn around slowly." Dani threatened slowly pushing the door closed with her foot and stalked forwards slowly her gun aimed at their heads. Never straying from her intended targets she didn't have to look to know that both of her brother's were dead. Now these two were gonna learn that you never leave just one Winchester.

Turning around she saw that it was indeed Roy and Walt she had run into earlier in the hallway, "Roy? Walt? I thought you two were locked in the Looney bin after that Djiin hunt I helped you with."

"Well lookey here little Dani Winchester is all grown up." Walt said coming closer never dropping his gun, "Honey put the gun down before someone gets hurt."

"It's too late for that Walt. You already shot my brothers."

"Your brother is a monster Dani. We were just saving you and the rest of us. Besides you know we couldn't leave Dean alive; we don't want to live with him on our tails." Roy answered coming closer slowly raising his own shotgun.

"You know I'm always surprised with you hunters." Dani said starting to pace the room trying to ignore the stench of blood beginning to fill the room.

"Why is that?" Both brothers asked stopping their movements and watched as the woman paced closer and raised her gun to rest against Roy's forehead with a deadly smirk on her face, "I'm a wild card. You never know what I'm going to do." And she pulled the trigger looking Walt right in the eye as he was covered in blood and brain matter.

Stepping back to look Walt over she was happy when she saw a dark spot grow at the man's crotch, "Aww is little Walty scared?"

He was trembling when she finally dared to look at the beds that were covered with her brothers. Shaking her head and running a hand through her hair she turned back to Walt who was stepping over his brother and making a move for the door, "Oh not so fast. Don't you know it's not polite to run out on company?" She asked beating him to the door and locking it, "Come on we have a nice talk ahead of us."

"You don't need to do this you know. Your brother already said he was going to hunt us down when he came back." Walt stammered out knowing that now he would never again doubt Danielle Winchester. She was a force to be reckoned even more so then Dean.

Taking the gun and tapping it against her chin in mock thought she replied, "You know what? I don't think that would have been a problem except for guess what my brother is dead and he ain't ever coming back. Thanks to you two knuckleheads!" She was screaming towards the end. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before replying, "I think it's my time to get a little revenge. My brothers have both had theirs and now it's my turn. Who knows it might be my last chance."

"What do you mean your last chance?" Walt against in an attempt to escape his fate.

"Oh that's right you're just a clueless bastard that goes around without a clue of what's happening in the real world. Let me explain," She said pulling up a chair and sitting down, "You see me and my brothers we kind of started the apocalypse, I'm sure you heard about that little mistake. Well you see we are vessels. Sam Lucifer and Dean Michael and the only catch is that if one of them doesn't say yes I get the short stick and take their place. So who knows I might be wearing Lucifer or Michael to the prom. Cool story right?"

It was silent for a minute while as they listened to the alarm Sam had set got off and was blaring some cheesy pop song, "But you know what I'm sick of giving you my life story. You don't care and frankly I don't care either. So this is how it's going to go. I'm going to kill you and you are gonna die. Go to Hell. Spend some time down under and probably become a demon and maybe if I'm real lucky you'll come back and I'll kill your ass again. I hope you had a nice life up top because I'll give you a little hint your gonna want to keep all those happy memories right up here," She said letting the cold metal of her gun tap against his head, "Have a nice life loser."

She pulled the trigger and watched as he fell on his brother and she realized she was completely and utterly alone.

Stepping back she turned to face the beds where her brothers laid sprawled as if they were asleep except for the blood covering their torsos and faces it would have been believable. Walking between the beds she slammed the radio off wanting to turn off the whiney sound of the teen male because he didn't have a spot in this room; he didn't belong here. What was she suppose to do now? Her life was dead now. Everything she had ever aspired to be, lived for, come back for was lying dead on either side of her. She had nothing.

She let the first tears fall as she pulled a wooden chair between their beds and grabbed a limp, cooling hand from each of her brothers before she started talking, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let you guys down. I'm sorry I let Jo die in Carthage, sorry that I couldn't save you Dean from Hell or stop you Sam from starting the Apocalypse. That is all on me and you two had to suffer for it. If you two just wake up I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll tell you all my secrets, I'll apologize for kicking the Impala this morning," Dani asked and looked at Dean in hopes that the threat to his beloved car would wake him from the dead or he would come back and haunt her ass like he always threatened.

Placing each of their hands back to their respective bodies she leaned back in the chair taking a deep breath and started to wipe away the tears. This was stupid they were dead and she hadn't been here to help them. She'd been too late; story of her life.

She watched the bodies as they began to cool listening as each one of their phones rang in rapid succession as if someone was trying to reach them. But who would be trying to reach them because surely the world had stopped, nothing going on outside of the motel room door. Everything should have stopped because everything that made the world turn was in the room with her. Their family had given everything to save this planet and nobody even knew what they had given to keep the clueless bastards alive. Maybe now the world would end and people would regret never saying thank you.

Why wasn't anyone coming to see what all the noise was about? She shook her head and let a small smirk cross her face the dumb ass attendant probably thought it was just another car backfiring.

Sitting for awhile in silence once more she came up with a plan. She would join her brothers in death. She knew she would never see them in Heaven, she had caused too much pain to get there but she couldn't live another second without them. She just had one thing to do.

Pulling out her phone she scrolled through the contacts and landed on Bobby's name hitting the send button. Listening as the rings filtered into her ear she waited for her surrogate father to answer.

"Hello?"

She let out a shaky breath and sniffled wiping her hand across her face rubbing away tears and snot before answering, "Bobby."

"Dani? What's wrong?"

Did something happen? Hell yeah something happened. Two of the greatest hunters were lying dead in some sleaze bag motel and she has to deal with the aftermath, "I love you Bobby."

There was brief spurt of unintelligible mumbling on the other side before Bobby replied with renewed vigor, "Damn it girl what have you idjits gotten into?"

Tears continued to fall as she eyed the gun in her lap, "Nothing I can't handle. I just wanted to say that I love you. Thank you Bobby and I'm so sorry for letting you down."

"What are you talking about?"

She listened but she couldn't bring herself to answer and instead pulled the phone away flipping it closed tossing it onto the nightstand with the other two phones that were starting to ring.

Raising the gun to rest against her temple, "Here's to the best."

Tightening her grip on the trigger she felt for once a sense of calm. She hadn't felt it since they had started hunting as a family again. Since her Dad sold his soul for Dean. Since their life had become a shit storm that had somehow become normal. Since the Apocalypse had fallen upon them and was looming closer every day.

As she pulled the trigger waiting for the bullet to end it she saw Sam bolt up in bed gasping followed a second later by Dean, but it was too late the trigger was pulled.

"DANI!" Sam yelled as he jerked the gun away directing the bullet to lodge in the wall of the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dean yelled jumping out of bed scooping her up and pulling her into his arms. Just like he had done for the past 18 years and would continue until they stopped breathing.

Dani was crying now, sobbing her whole body shaking as both of her big brothers wrapped her in their arms, "You were dead. I watched Walt kill you Dean. I couldn't live with that. I tried to think of any way I could live without you guys and I couldn't."

Dean wrapped her closer not caring that he was smearing his little sister in the blood that was beginning to cake into his shirt and on his chest, "Its gonna be alright short stop we aren't gonna going dying on you again as long as you don't pull a stupid stunt like that again. Besides we have a world ending angel war to stop."

Giving a watery smile before she replied, "Got it. Now you two get showered and I'll start packing. We don't exactly have a lot of time before they start to smell up the joint." She answered standing up pointing over her shoulder to where the two brothers were piled and cooling.

Leaning over the edge of the bed Dean caught a glimpse at the former attackers and turned to face Dani with a frown, "You know that was wrong right? We don't kill people just monsters."

"But Dean I-"

Smirking he stood up patting her on the back, " Just kidding you saved me time. I trust you delivered what those bastards deserved."

"I think I did ok."

SPN SPN SPN

"I don't need this anymore. It's worthless." Castiel said handing back the amulet that was as much a part of her eldest brother as his Impala and cherry pie.

"Cas wait" Sam protested walking forward to stop the angel but Cas disappeared in a blink of an eye, "You know we can still stop this?" Dani heard him say as she sat on the edge of the couch where she had been delegated once again.

"Yeah how Sam?" Dean asked flipping the necklace in his hand but not moving to put it around his neck like he always did before it was forcibly removed to search for God.

"I don't know but there has to be another way. You, me and Dani we'll find it and end this thing." Sam answered with confidence as he turned to face Dean who had zipped up his bag and walked past him to the door.

She watched in confusion as Dean stood at the door as if contemplating his next big step, "Dean is-"She was cut off by the sound of gold thunking against the bottom of the trashcan and the door squeaking open.

Quickly she turned to see Sam's reaction because surely she hadn't seen what she thought she had just seen. He avoided her stare and quickly finished packing his bag and through the open door leaving her alone in the room once more.

Hefting her big bag over her shoulder she slowly paced across the room and stopped at the door. She looked out and could see Dean flipping through the arsenal in the trunk while Sam sat with a stony glare in the front seat. The coming days, weeks, months were sure to be hell and awkward for the trio but she would hold them together because that was her job. She held them together. It's what she did and always will do.

Bending over she sifted through the discarded papers and other pieces of garbage until she felt the worn leather cord and pulled it out of the debris. She studied it. When she was younger she used to be afraid of the Egyptian mask on it, but as she grew older it grew to be as calming and comforting as Dean himself. Rubbing a thumb once over the gold she slipped it into her pocket and closed the door behind her heading out to her brothers.

What was she supposed to do? She sure as Hell had no idea. Stop the apocalypse? Her brothers from killing each other? She lived and breathed for them every day and when it came to it she would die for them too.

Protecting her brothers it's what she did and always would do. Until she took her final breath. It's what she was suppose to do.

**Reviews Please! **


End file.
